These studies focus on the biochemistry and genetics of antibiotic resistance, and on the basic biology of gene transfer by transformation and conjugation in Neisseria gonnorrhoeae. Studies will include the mode of transfer of the non-conjugative penicillinase plasmid in the gonoccocus, and on the prevalence, function, and molecular identities of larger conjugative plasmids in clinically isolated gonococci. Other studies focus on transfer of chromosomal genes by conjugation between gonococci. The biology of certain transformation-deficient mutants of the gonococcus, and the genetics of selected virulence determinants in the gonococcus are also under investigation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Walstad, D.L., Guymon, L.F., and Sparling, P.F.: Altered envelope proteins in different colonial types of Neisseria gonorrhoeae. J. Bacteriol. 129: 1623-1627, 1977. Biswas, G.D., Sox, T., Blackman, E., and Sparling, P.F.: Factors affecting genetic transformation of Neisseria gonorrhoeae. J. Bacteriol. 129: 983-992, 1977.